dofuswikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Brakmar/Quest
Brakmarische Aufgaben sind eine Reihe von Gesinnungsaufgaben ("Suche der Flügel" ) der Teufel. Immer wenn Du eine Aufgabe beendet hast, must Du zur Militärkaserne (-23, 38) zurück und mit deinem Vorgesetzen Oto Mustam sprechen. Er erhöht dann Deine Gesinnungsstufe und nach erneutem Ansprechen erhälst Du auch schon die nächste Aufgabe. Bei manchen Aufgaben gibt er Dir auch noch eine zusätzliche Belohnung. Du kannst den Teufeln beitreten und deine Gesinnungsstufe erhöhen mit jeder weiteren Aufgabe die Du für unsere Sache erledigst. Anmerkung: Ob man "Bonta" oder "Brakmar" beitritt ist eigentlich völlig belanglos. Der einzige Unterschied ist, das man nicht in die andere Stadt mit einem Charakter der entgegengesetzten Gesinnung kann. Wenn Du die Gesinnungsstufe 20 erreicht hast, kannst Du Dich eine der 3 verschiedenen Spezialisierungen anschließen. Es gibt allerdings derzeit nur 40 Gesinnungsaufgaben, deswegen sind die Spezialisierungen ab der zweiten Stufe nicht implementiert. Der Mörder vom Wirtshaus "Brennende Katze" (2) left Der Schänkenbesitzer in der Brennenden Katze wurde ermordet! Als Anerkennung für die hervoragende Ausführung dieser Tat will Oto Mustam den Meuchler in seine Assasinnenränge rekrutieren. Sprich in der Taverne mit Burnt Nettik..unglücklicherweise kann sie den Mörder jedoch nicht benennen, der Betrunkener aber. Rede mit ihm, nachdem Du dafür sorgst das seine Kehle nicht mehr trocken ist. (Mit Bier aus der Schänke) Nach genügend Alkohol wird er redselig und plaudert aus was er weiß. Geh anschließend zu Oto zurück und bring ihm Deine Notizen. Bauernmaid-Tränke (3) left Drei Deiner Stubenkumpel sind schwerwiegend verletzt und brauchen einen Bauernmaid-Trank, um nicht in das Seelenreich überzugehen. Also must Du 3 dieser Tränke besorgen. Wenn Du kein Alchemist bist, frage einen ob er sie Dir macht oder kaufe die Tränke. Fresssack Zähne (4) Morbider Humor zeichnen die Brakmarer aus...Du wurdest ausgeschickt, genügend Fresssack Zähne zu sammeln um ein Gebiß für Mak (weil Du ihm sie wohl alle bei Deinem Kampf ausgeschlagen hattest ^^) anfertigen zu laßen. Also stolze 32 Zähne. Um Fresssack Zähne aus den Fresssäcken zu entfernen brauchst du einen Zahnzieher. Denn kannst Du von Boud Scheer bei (-29,32), im Schlachthof (Metzger Werkstatt) erhalten. Pro Fresssack bekommst du am Ende eines Kampfes einen Zahn. Achtung: Wenn Du mehr als 32 Zähne einsammelst mußt Du komplett von vorne beginnen! Mak Gahan & seine rasiermesserscharfen Zähne (5) Mak Gahan grollt noch und will eine Revange. Kämpfe mit ihm (Er ist jetzt stärker: Stufe 12, 200 HP & 20% Resistenz gegen jedes Element.) Ausgerüsteter Mak Gahan. Waffen Kisten (6) left Die Waffen der Kaserne gehen zur Neige. Du sollst vom Kontrollturm Brakmars (-26, 35) Nachschub herbei schaffen. Vor dem Turm steht Miss H.N.Delung, der Dir eine Kiste messerscharfer Waffen übergibt, die 500 Pfund wiegt. Bring diese Kiste zu Oto Mustam und hol die nächste. (Selbst wenn Du alle 10 auf einmal tragen könntest, Du must immer mit einer zurück und dann die nächste abholen.) Mithilfe der Zaaps bist Du trotzdem relativ schnell fertig. Jedesmal wenn Du Oto eine Kiste übergibst, gibt er Dir einen Beleg für die Kiste. Sammle 10 Belege um die Aufgabe zu beenden. Diebisches Eichhörnschen (7) left Ein Eichhörnchen hat den Schlüssel zum Brakmar Prisma Raum gestohlen. Er muss zurück geholt werden. Geh zu -24, 34, und Du findest den kleinen Nervtöter. Töte es und bringe den Schlüssel zurück zu Oto Mustam. Trockene Wächter (8) Finde heraus, welche Soldaten nicht in einer Pinte sitzen während ihrer Wachzeit. Sprich dazu mit dem kompromisslosen Krieger Sivalt Bicelk bei (-22,31). Er wird dir eine Liste geben mit den Kneipenstammgästen. Kauf ein Bier in der Brennen Katze und gib es dem Betrunkener für eine weitere Liste. Sprich mit den Kriegern die nicht auf der Liste stehen, manche davon werden dir zusätzliche Informationen liefern: *Bishop Pot (-29,31) - denkt das die Regeln doof sind. *Xale DuGross (-24, 37) - Denkt das die Katze zuviel Bier pisst. *Nager Nacmeil (-29,33) - ist verliebt. Bishop Pot (-29,31) - Zeig ihm die beiden Listen. Xale DuGross (-24, 37) - Erzähl ihm von der Zwangspause. Nager Nacmeil (-29,33) - Erzähl ihm von der Zwangspause. 24 Stunden Pause Oto ist soweit ganz zufrieden mit Dir und gibt Dir einen freien Tag. Bevor Du dannach die nächste Aufgabe annehmen kannst, mußt Du trotzdem Oto um eine Mission bitten. (dauert bis zu 25 Stunden!,das Quest hängt gerne) Bring Oto ein Bier (9) left Oto möchte ein Bier von Kneipenbesitzer Kikim, dem Besitzer der Kikim Kneipe im deutschen zum Knüppel ,bei (-32,-51) in Bonta. Kauf ein Kikim Tavernen Bier von ihm für 5 Kamas und bring es Oto. Hinweis: Frag einen Freund oder nimm einen anderen Charakter um das Bier zu holen, den die Soldaten in Bonta würden Dich angreifen, selbst wenn Du Deine Flügel nicht zeigst. Hölzernere Hämmer (10) Oto braucht 10 Hölzerner Hammer für die Brakmarische Armee. Vil Smiss (11) Oto gibt Dir einen Brief, den Du zu Vil Smiss beim Amakna Friedhof bringen sollst. (Eingang ist bei 12,16). Bei (10,16) erblickst Du Kurt Schwänzer und Terence Kill, sprich mit Kurz Schwänzer und betrete die Höhle. Geh weiter in der Höhle und Du findest Vil Smiss. Bring seine Antwort zurück zu Oto. Skorpion Gift (12) Bringe Oto mindestens 20 Pfund Skorpion Gift (was 10 entspricht, da sie je 2 Pfund wiegen - wenn Du mehr dabei hast wird Oto die auch nehmen). Du kannst Skorpion Gift von Scorpiut (QuestDrop) bekommen. Finche Aticus Bericht (13) left Du must nach Bonta und Finche Aticus treffen. Er ist bei (-28,-54). Er gibt Dir seinen Bericht, den Du Oto überbringen sollst. Hinweis: Past auf das sie euch nicht Befumeln! (Bonta ist ein Befumelungs Untermehmen!!!) Löse die Soldaten ab (14) Oto sends you to relieve Brank Throof from his guard duty at Brakmar gate (-26, 31). Er bittet Dich, zu Tink Berval zu gehen. (bei -25,41) Dieser verspricht, die Torwache zu übernehmen. Besorge neue Chaferausrüstung (15) Oto´s neuer Befehl lautet, 10 Crack Chafer Helme herbei zu schaffen (Quest Gegenstand). Markschafer findest Du im Friedhof der Gefolterten, und im Bonta & Brakmar Friedhof. Markschafer zu erledigen ist keine leichte Aufgabe, am besten fragst Du einige hochstufige Freunde ob sie Dir helfen, da sie häufig in einer großen Bande mit anderen Markschafers. Kategorie:Brakmar Kategorie:Quest